As You Wish
As You Wish is episode number 5.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description See what happens when Lumpy gets rubbed the wrong way! (Part 1) Be careful what you wish for! (Part 2) Lumpy the Genie emerges from a magic lamp, granting wishes. (DVD) Plot Petunia walks into a lamp store that she most likely owns. She begins turning on all of the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that does not turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a new compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still does not turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Lifty and Shifty then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it into the back of their van, but forget to close the back doors, causing the lamp to fly out when they drive off. Nutty, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Lifty and Shifty turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Nutty from the rear view mirror from the van. Suddenly Lumpy, a genie, emerges from the lamp. Lumpy tells Nutty he'll grant him one wish. Nutty thinks for a second and tells Lumpy he wants a lollipop. Lumpy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large lollipop falls out of the sky and lands on Nutty's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Nutty tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. 's wish.]] Lifty and Shifty give their signature grins and begin laughing maliciously as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Disco Bear in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Lumpy comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Disco Bear wishes for a giant disco ball. Lumpy grants his wish by jiggling his nose, causing a large disco ball to appear above Disco Bear. Though Disco Bear likes his gift initially, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks crushing Disco Bear's body as it rolls down the road. Lifty and Shifty continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Cub rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Pop runs over as Cub starts crying and picks up the lamp which is covered in Disco Bear's blood. Pop tries to wipe the blood off the lamp, but causes Lumpy to pop out. Pop, wanting his son to be happy, wishes for Cub's fire engine to be fixed (or possibly for a "hot ride" for Cub which would explain the confusion). Lumpy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Pop's wish, literally sets Cub on fire. Cub runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. Despite some of his skin being burnt off, he appears to be okay and Pop is relieved, but Cub is then run over by Lifty and Shifty's van, killing him, shocking Pop. Not long after, the disco ball comes rolling down the street and crushes his corpse. Pop tosses the lamp away and runs to his son's remains. As Lifty and Shifty continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Nutty choking to death on his giant lollipop, which, being Nutty, he tried to eat in one bite. 's most embarrasing death.]] Sniffles is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud from the puddle it landed in. Lumpy then appears and Sniffles immediately wishes for a rocket ship. Lumpy grants his wish, but before Sniffles can enjoy his present, Lifty and Shifty drive by and take the lamp from him, tearing off Sniffles' arms with it due to the speed they're driving at. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Sniffles. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Mime sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Mime rides by Pop, who is scooping up his dead son's remains, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship even pushing Pop's heart out of his body. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Mime, it pops his balloons before popping Mime himself, in a very similar matter to add humor. 's corpse comes back to haunt Lifty and Shifty for their actions.]] Further ahead on the road, Shifty picks Sniffles' hands off of the lamp and the duo are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and Lifty starts losing his focus, eventually, the van flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Lumpy comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Lumpy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Lumpy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the brothers are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize, once again, their greed has its costs. isn't the only genie around.]] Lifty and Shifty end up falling into Petunia's lamp store, where Lifty is electrocuted by a lamp while Shifty is impaled by another lamp with his heart hanging at the tip of it. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Petunia like bullets, mortally wounding her and destroying all of her lamps. Then out of nowhere, the spaceship falls through the roof and impales Petunia in the chest. She is finally killed when Lumpy's lamp falls on and crushes her head, bashing her brain out. Lumpy pops out of the lamp and looks around confused. His eye catches a pink lamp with a red bow on its lampshade. Lumpy rubs the lamp and Giggles, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Lumpy thinks about making his own wish. Moral "Be careful what you wish for!" Deaths #A giant disco ball crushes Disco Bear after the rope holding it breaks. #Cub gets run over by Lifty and Shifty's van, then his remains are crushed by the giant disco ball. #Nutty chokes to death on a giant lollipop because he tried to eat the whole thing in one bite. #Sniffles gets crushed by the rocket he wished for. #Pop is impaled "by his back" by the tip of Sniffles' rocket. #Mime is popped like a balloon after the tip of Sniffles' rocket touches him. #Lifty is badly electrocuted by a lamp. #Shifty's heart is impaled on a lamp. #Petunia's head is crushed by Lumpy's lamp, forcing her brain out. Injuries #Nutty is hit in the head by the Lumpy's lamp. #A giant lollipop falls on Nutty's back. #Disco Bear gets hit in the head by Lumpy's lamp. #The beams of light reflected on the giant disco ball burn Disco Bear's eyes out and burns parts of his body. #Cub gets set on fire by Lumpy, then gets hit by an actual firetruck. #Sniffles has his arms torn off by Lifty, then gets pierced by glass shards all over his body after the giant disco ball crashes onto his rocket. #Petunia is gruesomely mutilated by a shower of coins acting as bullets, and then her chest is impaled by Sniffles' rocket. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''9 *Total rate: 18.1% Destruction # A beam of light reflected off the giant disco ball cuts the rope holding it up. # One of the wheels on Cub's toy fire engine breaks after bumping into Lumpy's lamp. # Cub's beanie and diaper are set on fire by Lumpy # Disco Bear's giant disco ball shatters after hitting Sniffles' rocket ship. # Mime's balloons were popped by the tip of Sniffles' rocket ship. # Lifty's and Shifty's van is possibly destroyed after falling off a cliff. # Lifty's and Shifty's hot air balloon punctures a hole on the roof/ceiling of Petunia's lamp store. # Petunia's flower and air freshener are sliced to bits by coins. # A shower of coins destroy every lamp (except Giggles' lamp) in Petunia's store. Goofs #In the opening credits, it doesn't say "and" when Lifty & Shifty's starring role pops up even though their name appears after Lumpy's name. #The episode doesn't have a featuring pop up. If it did have one, Petunia, Nutty, Disco Bear, Pop, Cub, Sniffles, and Mime would all be on it. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #The light over the back door to Petunia's shop is not present in the establishing shot. #There were two instances when Nutty is shown from the back and his head marking is missing. #The directions that Nutty's candy cane and the stick on his candy apple change several times. #The directions the lamp is tossed in are often inconsistent with the characters' positions as they find the lamp. For example, Disco Bear simply dropped the lamp, but Pop and Cub find the lamp far away from where Disco Bear was. #Considering its weight and the fact that it was made of glass, Disco Bear's giant disco ball should have shattered when it hit the street after the rope holding the ball broke. #Disco Bear's disco ball is held by a rope which isn't tied to anything. #Cub's safety pin switches position twice. #The mud beside Sniffles disappears after Lumpy comes out of the lamp. It reappears when Lumpy grants Sniffles' wish and disappears again after Sniffles' arms are torn off. #When Sniffles loses his arms his tail is very close to the front of his body, he even steps on it. #Sniffles position in relation to the road changes numerous times from when he finds the lamp to when he is crushed by his rocket. #One of Sniffles' arms can be seen after he is crushed by his rocket, even though Lifty tore both of them off earlier. #The sound Pop makes when he dies, can be heard slightly before is impaled by the rocket. #Pop should have gotten impaled through the head rather than the chest, considering how high the needle on the rocket was compared to the height Pop's head was. #When the rocket is rushing towards Mime, they were on the left, but before Mime's death, they're on the right. #Mime's lowest blue balloon pops before anything touches it. #Even though the rocket begins moving in the opposite direction Lifty and Shifty were driving in, it somehow crashes through their van. #Just before Lifty and Shifty's van falls, the steering wheel is in Shifty's place instead of Lifty's place. (It could of disappeared) #Just before Lifty and Shifty fall out of the van, Pop's body disappears. #When Lifty and Shifty get on the hot air balloon, they don't hug correctly. #When Lifty and Shifty begin rising in the hot air balloon, the rocket and their van should hit them as they continue to fall. #Briefly after Lifty opens the bag of money, his tail passes through the side of the basket. #Before Lifty and Shifty burst through the ceiling of Petunia's shop, there's a pre-cut/shaded area of the hole where Lifty and Shifty crash through. #Even though Pop and the tip of the rocket are stuck in Lifty and Shifty's van, the van is nowhere to be seen when the rocket came through the roof. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Marooned Five Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2006 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac